Lightning
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: Lightning never hits the same place twice. A fact Dumbledore is painfully reminded of.


I pace around my office nervously, taking several breaths in an effort to calm my wildly beating heart. Every second feels like a lifetime to me as I stare at the clock, almost willing it to move faster. After so many long, lonely years apart, I may finally be reunited with my love.

My love…….. I wonder for a moment if I may still call her that, for although our last night together is a memory I shall always cherish, its ending was not a particularly happy one.

My relationship with Minerva was forbidden right from the start. By right, it should not have been I to tutor her into becoming an animagus, yet we both insisted and persuaded Headmaster Dipper. He agreed, grudgingly, and our relationship began.

Looking back, I realize there has always been a few sparks between us, and during our private lessons, those sparks evolved into so much more. I found myself falling in love with the much younger witch and to my eternal surprise, my feelings were returned. We were struck by the lightening of love and couldn't break free from its clutches. It wasn't long before I spent my days teaching and speaking to her and my nights holding her.

We were inseparable and our relationship was progressing so rapidly that I noticed that Minerva was beginning to forgo all her previous plans for her future. She was in the midst of turning down her acceptance into the auror programs and internship offers all so she could stay with me, here at the castle. It was that moment that I realized how selfish I was being..

Minerva was a youthful, vibrant girl of eighteen with the entire world at her fingertips, while I was an old man who had already lived his life, accomplishing more than I ever dared to dream. I couldn't let her lose all those amazing opportunities and rob her of the life she truly deserved; I loved her far too much for that. So on the night of graduation, I did the hardest thing I ever had to do: I ended my relationship with Minerva.

To say she was upset would most certainly be an understatement. She stared at me in paralyzing shock before completely breaking down. I held her as she sobbed and begged me not to leave her, to let her stay with me forever. It broke my heart to refuse her but deep down I knew that I was doing the right thing. Yet all I could do was pray she would some day understand..

After she had composed herself, I drew her to me for what I intended to be one last kiss, yet it became so much more. We spent the night in each other's arms, experiencing the bittersweet rapture and by morning she was gone, onboard the Hogwarts Express, into a new world and out of mine for what would be a very long time.

Time passed ever so slowly yet quickly for me. A few years passed and I had sent her a few owls in hopes of meeting her again or to at least know how she was faring. It perturbed me greatly that I had to learn of her promotion to Head Auror from Horace Slughorn, the human pensieve of news and gossip occurring at the Ministry. Unfortunately, while time healed all wounds, it could do nothing to ail a broken heart. Minerva sent back all my letters torn, and clearly unread.

After a dozen or so more torn letters, I gave up, submitting to the fact that Minerva had moved on and wanted nothing more to do with her ex lover. Naturally, when I became Headmaster and her resume was the top one on my desk, applying for my old post, my hope soared to the stars. I thought 'This is it.' She's coming back to me.' I immediately sent an owl informing her of her acceptance.

To my immense pleasure, the owl returned, not with torn fragments, but with an actual letter bearing her thanks and a date for her arrival.

Now here I am today. The clock has chimed three and I hear a knock at the door. Three precise knocks to be exact. Oh how I've missed her knock!

I wave my hand, opening the door, granting her entrance. As she enters my office I am completely blown away by her beauty. Her long luscious locks are pulled into a professional bun, her face looks even more youthful and lovely and her gorgeous grey eyes are as vibrant as ever. Her figure I had once lavished with kisses and caresses are hidden by majestic black robes making her look like the goddess she is.

I struggle for control over my vocal cords and to halt the shaking in my legs as I greet her and guide her to my desk, pulling out her chair for her before taking my seat across from her,

I breathe in deeply, taking in the next few moments to study her face, memorizing every detail, although it is quite unnecessary for I have spent every7 night dreaming of her.

She sits awfully stiff and I notice just how uncomfortable she is, especially from the looks I am giving her. She shifts slightly before clearing her throat loudly, snapping me out of my reverie.

"I must say Professor Dumbledore. I was quite surprised that you had so readily hired me without even an interview. Surely there were other applicants?" she inquires with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

Her statement falls on deaf ears however, for only one word slipped from her sweet luscious lips commands my attention. _"Professor Dumbledore"_ When had I become 'Professor Dumbledore' ? Minerva has always referred to me as Albus. Always. So far she has given no indication or recollection of our history together. Has she forgotten everything we have shared? I stop my musings, for her gaze is quickly turning into an icy one at the lack of my response and attention.

"Oh yes, there were more applicants." I stammer.

Her face bears one of slight confusion. "And?"

My voice lowers so soft that it is barely more than a whisper. "But none as wonderful as you."

I could have sworn I saw her wince but she brushed it off and continued her efforts to steer the conversation into a more professional one, all the while breaking my heart for her lack of acknowledgement of our past.

'Right…. So as Transfiguration Professor am I to assumed I shall also be filling in your role as Head of Gryffindor?"

I nod weakly, which she barely notices for she has already stood up. "Very well then. I am prepared to move in so if you would be so kind as to inform me where my chambers are."

"You shall be residing in my old chambers. I trust, of course, you haven't forgotten where those are. You were quite familiar with them during your time here." I say, silently pleading for at least a spark of recognition.

And I was not to be denied. The cold, icy bask Minerva had been hiding behind melted as she turns to meet my gaze. Her eyes are now filled with tears and I feel a stab of guilt, knowing I had caused them.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispers

"Why are you doing this?" I counter. "Have you truly forgotten everything we have shared?"

She meets me with a new look, one I've never seen her bear before. One of vulnerability. "No, but I wish I could." She replies as tears cascaded down her face. "I didn't come back to be with you, Albus. I came back because Hogwarts was calling me and my greatest desire was to teach at Hogwarts. It always was. But you never realized that."

My broken heart somehow manages to shatter into even more pieces. "Minerva I-"

"Please Albus. Just let it be. For my sake as well as yours." She said as she walked out of my office and out of my arms forever.

I had been a fool. Our love had been a lightening: so sudden and dangerous, but beautiful beyond belief. But as every fool knows, lightening never hits the same place twice.

Fate was cruel enough to emphasize this, for as she walked out of my office; a ray of sunlight entered my office and hit her left hand, revealing a glint of gold.


End file.
